


《HERE》

by yoursickeningdesire



Series: BADLANDS (Phan + Other Ships) [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: #spon, 2nd book, M/M, Memes, check it out lol, dICKS HAHAHAHHAHAH, how do tags work, i also cried okay, i suck, i think that's spoiling??, idk lol, it's on wp, pheels i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8745721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoursickeningdesire/pseuds/yoursickeningdesire
Summary: Dan is now a famous youtuber with lots of great friends. He now lives a peaceful and great life.That is until he meets somebody.Somebody he has seen and talked to but that somebody doesn't remember him.Then his life gets twisted because this person.His name is Phil Lester.×T.W: Self-harm and suicide×





	1. P R O L O U G E

**Author's Note:**

> neewww book aye!! this one has a lot of chapters not like the previous one but it's also crappier and i still think that there would be ppl crying bc of this bUT ANYWAY LET'S GO

Dan is now a famous youtuber with lots of great friends. He now lives a peaceful and great life.

That is until he meets somebody.

Somebody he has seen and talked to but that somebody doesn't remember him.

Then his life gets twisted because this person.

His name is Phil Lester.


	2. 《O N E》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan's trip to Philippines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crap im sorry

I just woke up and laid on the bed for a couple of minutes and scrolled on my tumblr then got up.

I ate my cereal and then checked what time and date it is. "December 8, 2015" I read the date on my phone and spat out my cereal like a pokemon.

"Fuck!!" I panicked because I was supposed to go on tour today and I was going to Philippines. I finished my breakfast, ran to fix my stuff.

I got my video stuff and put them on a separate bag. And fixed my appearance. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

I messaged PJ and Chris so they can come and pick me up.

DanTheMeme: yo guys pick me up pls

KikkyPj: yeah sure w8 a minute

KikkyPj: wHAT THE FUXK ARE YOU DOIMING CHRIS OHNYGOSF HWAT

DanTheMeme: oH OH WHAT IS HE DOING

KikkyPj: HE'S DANCING TO BLACMNK SPACE ICANFURB RHFFJHU

KikkyPj: Hi yes hello this is chris and i just killed pj bc he's an ass and we're on your front door open it up bitch

DanTehMeme: oh mYGjiOd iVcanT eVen

DanTehMeme: yeah sure I'll just go down

I turned off my phone and grabbed my bag and went down stairs.

I quickly sent out a tweet saying 'Off to Philippines :)' and then went to the car.


	3. 《T W O》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan in The Hotel with some fans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cHap TWO AYE

"So, I'm in the Philippines and look who decided to join me." I said and then showed PJ and Chris to the camera.

"We just landed in the airport and holy shit, guys. There are so many of you here." I laughed and got as fast as I can in the car with PJ and Chris so we can go to the hotel.

We went out of the car and got to the hotel lobby and saw two girls that were shouting and laughing then the second girl pointed at me and screamed out "OH MY GOD IT'S DAN HOWELL FUCK HELP ME PLEASE IS THIS REAL?" 'And there's the first two fans I met today.' I thought.

The first girl had long blue hair, glasses and brown eyes and she was wearing a lot of black clothes like me. The second girl had brown eyes too and long black hair. 

The first one walked up to me and said "Can you take a picture with us?" And then took out her phone. 

"Yeah, sure." I answered. I took her phone and took pictures with them. I said bye and then opened my phone to see them tweeting me about it. I went to their twitter and decided to follow them back to brighten up their day.

I went with Pj and Chris up the elevator to our rooms.

We had separate rooms and mine was good. It had a view of many buildings and a nice sunset. 'This will do.' I thought.

We were here for the Youtube Fanfest and I was amazed that I was included even though my editing skills were crap.

-timeskip by tabitha looking happy by just staring at the wall on when they went to the spa-

The day went fast like I just blinked. I took pictures with some fans and vlogged about what happened.

But it's time for me to take a rest.


	4. 《T H R E E》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Who is he?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《OuO》

I sat up and yawned.

The tour was over and I still got nothing to do. I went to twitter and asked my fans what to for a new video.

I saw tweets that said I should make another video about memes and I only laughed about it.

But a certain tweet caught my eye.

@danisameme : @danisnotonfire do a collab with @amazingphil

I went to search for this amazingphil person on the internet, because hey, who doesn't use the internet for almost everything?

I looked at his youtube videos and almost everything about him.

"He looks like somebody I knew before." I said to myself. "Meh, it's probably nothing."

I got to work, edited a new video and uploaded it.

I usually spent my time just doing something on tumblr but..

I kept thinking about that person.

"Why the fuck am I thinking about him so much?"


	5. F O U R

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan bumping someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> insert lennyy face here pls

I scrolled my tumblr newsfeed if there's anything entertaining happening or what.

I saw nothing interesting and just decided to go out for once. I know, me going out is like a miracle because I'm awkward as fuck and I don't have enough social skills.

I saw some fans of me and we took pictures and I signed some fanarts that they brought.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked myself.

I walked around some more until I got tired. When I was walking home, I bumped somebody and I fell on the ground.

"Are you alright, mate?" I heard a familiar voice. I looked up to see raven hair, pale complexion and strangely familiar blue eyes looking down at me. I quickly nodded and stood up.

"Sorry about that." The guy said. "No, it's okay because I was the one who wasn't looking where I was going." I said.

I said a goodbye and then went to my flat.

I wondered why I thought that the guy's blue eyes were so familiar like I already saw them in my life.

I went to my bedroom and decided to make a video for once because I'm fucking lazy.

I edited the video but I didn't upload it because I am hella tired. I went to twitter and tweeted out that I will upload a new video tomorrow.

I once again scrolled tumblr to see if there's anything entertaining or some shit. But again, there was nothing.

I decided to sleep and thought about blue.


	6. 《F I V E》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collabs and names.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *clapping in Hurricane by p!atd* lez do it

I quickly went to fix my bedroom because I literally forgot Connor was going here for a collab video with me.

I checked if everything was alright and sighed.

I heard a knock on my door and a voice saying "Can I come in?" I said yes and opened the door but he already did.

"I was going to open the door but you already did." I said to him then laughed. "It's okay." He said and laughed with me.

"I will turn on the camera now." I said to him.

×TIMESKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY BELINDA THE MOTHER BADGER×

I laughed as I edited the scenes of the video that we made and posted the video. I went to my twitter then sent a tweet about my collab with Connor and included the video's link.

For some reason, I want to go out of my house and do something else, and for me that's pretty odd because I never go out of my flat or talk to people.

"I feel strange." I said to myself. I walked some more and bumped a person again. 

But this time, I didn't fall to the ground like I did on the other chapter. I said sorry and then looked up to see the strangely familiar blue eyed guy again.

'Why does this keep happening?!' I thought. "No, it's okay." I heard him say. "Oh hey it's you again." I say. "Yeah. It's me." He said while doing the tune of Adele's Hello in the 'It's me' part.

I laughed and said "I thought you were going to say 'It's me' like Mario in the game." He then laughed and   
said that he might do it if I bumped to him again on another day.

"Do you wanna hang out at my place?" He asked me and I said yes. He led me to a familiar place and then pointed a flat across mine and said that it was his flat.

I laughed and then said "Wow, what a coincidence because we live in the same street and I'm just across you." "That's your flat?" He asked me and then I nodded.

He opened the door and said that I should come in first. "What a gentleman." I said while imitating a posh lady's voice. He laughed with me then led me upstairs.

"So what do you want to play??" He asked me while he brought out his ganes. "Can we play mario kart?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Seems like you want to lose to me." He said. "Nah, that's impossible." "Well, you're going to lose now." We chose a stage and character then played the game.

I beat him many times in result of him asking me if I was cheating or if I was doing sorcery. I only laughed while he said that it was impossible to beat him.

"Well, I beat you in mario kart." I said. "No, I won't lose!" He said while playfully hitting me.  I quickly checked my phone for the time and said that I will go home in a couple of minutes.

"One last round and then I will let you go home." "Sure." I said while picking my character. He picked his and then picked the stage that I didn't like very much. 

"Ohmygod, no." I said after he chose the stage. "Why?" He asked me. "Nothing." "Okay, sure." 

In the end I lost and he did an awful victory dance that was funny. "See? I won!" He said while pointing at me. I stood up and then said "Welp, I got to go now." 

"Oh yeah. Byee!!" He said then paused. "Wait, what's your name??" He asked me. "My name is Dan." I said.

"What's yours?" I asked him.

"My name is Phil Lester."


	7. 《S I X》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Depression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> play: lost boy by troye sivan

"My name is Phil Lester." I heard him say.

I backed away from him slowly while my memories crashed down on to me.   
My memories came to me slowly then all at once. I ran away from him and then cried for hours.

My mood seemed to match the weather because it's raining really hard and my eyes are practically doing the same thing. I laughed and cried at the same time thinking of one thing.

I wish I had never met him.

I close my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

×

"Hey Dan." I heard a person say to me.

I slept some more and felt the person shaking me until I woke up. 

I opened my eyes to see him. 

"What the.." I whispered to myself. "Good morning!" He said to me. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Hey Phil." I said to him. "Are you alright?" He asked me. Although I knew this wasn't real and I'm only dreaming, I said yes. "Let's get some food!" He cheerfully said.

I stood up and fixed my hair. I went with Phil and did what we would do on normal days even if I knew that this wasn't real and I would rather actually be in here than to wake up to him destroying my life.

"Hey, why are you sad, Dan?" He asked me. "N-nothing." I said. "You sure?" "Yeah. I-I'm just really tired and I want to sleep." "Okay then."

I went to my bed and covered my face with the blanket and began to cry.

×

I woke up on the afternoon and still felt depressed as fuck.

Days went and I still felt like that.

I felt like I want to die but something is holding me back from doing that. I looked at my youtube and saw that I haven't uploaded a video in three weeks.

I sighed and went to twitter to tweet out that I was sorry for not uploading a video and that I was feeling depressed.

I got many replies that said it was okay that I was not uploading videos or some shit. I scrolled on the replies and saw hate and I cried some more.

Then I asked myself,

"What have I become?"


	8. 《S E V E N》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil's chat

As soon as I said my name, Dan backed out slowly and ran away. 'What happened to him?' I thought as I closed the door.

When he bumped me on the past day, he stared at me like he knew me and strangely, I felt the same. "This is weird." I said.

I got my phone and texted my friends.

PhiLester: hey guys

DoshuaJun: heeeyyyyy blegu eybsd frne

JylerToseph: yø fren

JylerToseph: jish stop using your phone and just sleep already

LhilPester: what happened

JylerToseph: he's sleepy and still wants to use the phone

DoshuaJun: no i eon'wt srotp eusgomin myfvphone

JylerToseph: ur out of the band jish

DoshuaJun: welp okay i'll sleep

JylerToseph: now what happene d to u fren

LhilPester: remember the guy i bumped to on the other day?

LhilPester: i finally know his name

JylerToseph: what is his name

LhilPester: dan howell

JylerToseph: oH SHIT

JylerToseph: I GOT TO WAK E UP JISH

DoshuaJun: waht thwz fuck

DoshuaJun: wAiT WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK

JylerToseph: WHAT THE DJUFNWK

UrendonBrie: what the fuck is happening

UrendonBrie: it's like 3am in the morning?

UrendonBrie: oKAY I JUST SCROLDLE UP AN D

UrendonBrie: WHAT THE FUXCK?!

UrendonBrie: YOU MET THE FAMOUS MEME HOLY FUCKADOODLE

UrendonBrie: WAIT I NEED COFFEE

LhilPester: ?

WetePentz: YOU MET MY MEMEBOY

SatrickPtump: WHY IS EVERYBODY SCREAMING

SatrickPtump: WAIT NVM LET'S SCREAM

JylerToseph: BECAUSE WE'RE TERRIFIED

UrendonBrie: OF WHAT'S GONNA FUCKING HAPPEN

LhilPester: okay

LhilPester: i'm confused?

LhilPester: what happened?

UrendonBrie: You met Dan Howell that's what happened

JylerToseph: should've known this was gonna happen jfc

WetePentz: damn it

SatrickPtump: should we tell him or..

DoshuaJun: let's just tell him

LhilPester: i'm still confused?

LhilPester: what are you going to tell me?

WetePentz: so once upon a time

SatrickPtump: no don't use that bc this is not a fairytale 

WetePentz: woah okay then

WetePentz: So, Dan Howell, the gay you met the other day

UrendonBrie: he had a disease and was sent to a mental hospital

JylerHoseph: he met me in there and we became frens

DoshuaJun: He had a fren that came with his disease

SatrickPtump: and his name was Phil and Dan loved him very much

WetePentz: he also looked like you, phil

JylerToseph: and he had your traits as well

UrendonBrie: so when Dan became sane, he said to us that he feels like he has missing a missing piece

DoshuaJun: and we kinda figured out that it was Phil

LhilPester: so that was the reason why he ran away from me when i said my name..

UrendonBrie: he ran away?

JylerToseph: he was triggered

JylerToseph: i mean do you look at his tweets?

DoshuaJun: hey phil, i know you live near dan

DoshuaJun: can you tell us what's happening to him bc he's not responding to us

DoshuaJun: thanks

LhilPester: okay guys, i gtg

I sighed and turned off my phone. "What the hell should I do?" I asked myself.

'Should I stay or go away ?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHOOSE BETWEEN THE TWO: STAY OR GO AWAY


End file.
